1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact imaging lens assembly applicable to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical system in a portable electronic product typically utilizes a five-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers, wearable apparatus and other high-end mobile terminals, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
Other conventional compact optical systems with six-element lens structure enhance image quality and resolution compared to the five-element lens structure. However, the arrangement of the refractive powers of the six-element lens structure is not balanced and which might result into field curvature. It is also not favorable for providing the desirable convergence across different wavelength ranges so as to correct the chromatic aberration of the imaging lens assembly. Accordingly, it is not applicable to the mobile terminals with high image quality.